Fairy Tail's Graceful Angel
by Starlight149
Summary: Gray's childhood friend is found by Natsu during a mission. How will this affect everything? It's better than it sounds, plz read before judging.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI guys! This is my new story, hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. However I do own the Oc characters **_

_**Chapter One**_

_Flashback_

"_Who are you? I've never seen you hear before?" a black haired boy asked, the orange head ignored him and said_

"_Have you seen my mother, I have been looking for her for a long time?"_

"_Oi! I asked you a question you know!" the boy shouted, the girl looked a little guilty_

"_Sorry, I just was looking for my mother because I lost my way to find her" Now the black head was ashamed for what he said._

"_It's okay, names Gray Fullbuster, what's yours?" Gray asked curiously, the orange head just smiled and said_

"_My name is Diamond Suzuki, but you can call me Dia for short"_

"_I think we are going to have a great friendship Dia-Chan! Let's look for your mom okay" and so the boy dragged her towards the village…._

_End of Flashback…_

_Another flashback…_

"_My ice magic is way better than yours Lyon!" shouted Grey smugly_

"_No! My magic is better since I've been training with Ur-sensei longer than you!" Lyon shouted back, meanwhile Dia giggled at their antics, but sighed at because they fight all the time. The orange head decided to interfere now._

"_You guys calm down, I think both of your ice magic is very beautiful and unique" the boys totally forgot that Dia because they were too busy fighting with each other. They both blushed because of the compliment, once Lyon and Gray stopped blushing they turned around to look at her to apologise._

"_Sorry Dia-Chan" she smiled at them and grabbed their hand, to walk back to their sensei._

_End of flashback…_

_Flashback…_

"_Why! Why did she do this" Lyon screamed to himself while crying, Gray was holding Dia who was sobbing into his chest._

"_Ur-sensei" the girl whispered 'you knew I was strong enough to seal it and survive, so why?' Lyon started to stand up; he said something that surprised them_

"_It's your fault that she's dead if you listened to us we would not be in this situation right now!" Dia quickly ran to Lyon and did something more surprising_

_**SLAP!**_

_Lyon had his hand on his cheek where he was slapped looking shocked at what Dia did since she never likes hurting people. She had tears rapidly running down her cheeks; Gray went to Dia's side to make sure she was okay._

"_It would of not matter anyways, the Deliora was close to us anyways, one of us would have gotten seriously hurt and Ur-sensei did us a favour! You're just ruining Ur-sensei's memories by saying that! Have you forgotten the great times we had together with each other? Was it nothing to you? What would Ur-sensei think of you right now?!" Dia shouted dropping down to her knees; Gray hugged her while glaring at the white haired boy. Lyon was speechless at what Dia said to him_

"_I-I-I'm…" was all he managed to say. "Sorry maybe your right I was to selfish, and missed what I had in front of me" Lyon went towards them slowly and hugged Dia, while Gray looked a little angry_

"_Hey! Why are you hugging Dia-Chan?" the dark haired boy shouted at Lyon, while he just smirked and said_

"_Cause I want to" Lyon pulled Dia closer to him, causing her to "eep!" Gray tried to pull Lyon off Dia, while she just giggled at them again, making the other ice users to look at Dia._

"_Sorry Lyon for slapping you" the orange head said, Lyon sighed and said_

"_Don't, I needed that so thank you, friends again?" Gray grinned and Dia smiled_

"_Of course!"_

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback…_

"_Quickly, there catching up to us!" shouted Lyon running away from dark looking figures along with Dia and Gray_

"_I'm trying dammit!" Gray shouted in frustration, he looked at Dia to see her turning paler. 'We have to do something fast or else Dia might…' Before he got to finish his thought, Gray was struck by magic, bringing him and Dia to the ground. This caused Lyon to turn around and run to them trying to protect them from their enemies. Dia struggled to get up, but then Gray supported her allowing her to stand up properly._

"_I guess my past is finally catching up to me huh?" the orange head whispered, Dia pushed Gray away from her slowly causing him to be confused, she went to Lyon and said "Go with Gray, and can handle this"_

"_What are you talking about, stop trying to be the hero Dia-Chan" Lyon shouted furiously, however Dia just smiled and said_

"_You guys have always protected me, it's my time to protect you" she did a few signs and both the boys were slowly disappearing. 'What's happening 'Gray thought_

"_Wait Dia-Chan, don't do this!" Gray shouted, soon all was left of the ice users was their shoulders upwards. Dia had a few tears coming from her, the only thing they heard before they fully disappeared was_

"_Sorry and thank for everything!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Gray shot straight up from his bed with sweat coming from forehead, along with tears. The black head curled his hand into a fist, and banged it onto his side table. 'Dammit Dia-Chan why!' he continued to cry until he finally went back to bed. When it was morning, Gray went up to Fairy Tail, of course it was always full of destruction. The ice-user was met with a shout

"Why you late today ice princess'' Gray just rolled his eyes and ignored Natsu and went to bar were Cana was. This got Natsu angry, so he threw fire at him, Gray did not realise it coming but luckily he tilted his head, hitting Cana's drink.

"NATSU!" Cana shouted at Natsu in rage, however the pink haired boy replied by saying dumbly

"What?" he was greeted by a punch, causing him to be thrown into Elfman, this caused a fight in guild… again. Gray sighed looking at the calendar; it was July 23th 'So it's her birthday huh'. He was started to have a gloomy aurora, making the master worried, he really hated when one of his members of his guild was sad.

"What's wrong Gray?" master Makarov asked in a soft tone, Gray looked up and grinned

"I'm okay master!" Makarov sighed knowing there was something wrong, but Gray was not telling him, but decided to leave it. Cana came to the bar and took the seat next to Gray

"Why don't you let me read your fortune" the alcoholic offered, the stripper sighed

"Why not, seeing I have nothing to do" Cana grabs her cards and puts them in front of her and Gray. She poured some of her magic into the cards causing them to lift up into the air, a few minutes later the cards slowly came down. The brunet gasped at what she saw, and then giggled. Gray seeing this, looked at her suspiciously

"What?" Gray asked, Cana still giggling said

"It says soon you will meet a girl that you loved very much from the past, however her past still follows her and you will be her protector." Suddenly the whole room came quiet waiting for Gray's reaction to this.

"That's a bunch of bullshit! I lost that person years ago" Gray said vicious way, and then he walked away from the guild to get some space.

"Gray, what's wrong with you today" Ezra voiced out what everyone was thinking.

A Few Hours Later…

Everyone in the guild became quiet again when they saw Gray come in, he was not as angry before but more clam. However he looked at little ashamed "sorry guys for doing that" he said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand and laughing nervously. Natsu came up to him and patted him on the back

"It's okay pervert" Gray's reaction to this was

"Oi! I'm not a pervert flame brain!" followed by a shout

"What did you call me ice princess!" But they could not continue their verbal fight; Ezra came up with a scary look on her face, and her eyes screamed murder. As soon as they saw her, Gray and Natsu were hugging each other trying to look like best friends. Before Ezra could punish them, Levy came running in with a newspaper.

"Guys look at this!" she shouted, everyone turned their attention to her, Natsu walked up to her to see what's inside.

"The Iron Maiden? What's that?" the pink head asked confused, while Ezra looked shocked so she exclaimed

"You don't know! The Iron Maiden is a female who was captured when she was young,!" But natsu still looked confused

"Yeah but what about her that makes her so famous?" Ezra looked she was about to slap him.

"When they torture her, she never screams, cries, nothing. She just stares at them, waiting for them."

"How do you know so much about her Ezra?" Makarov questioned the red head

"Well apparently the people who were saved by her told people about her, so she got the name The Iron Maiden" Ezra informed everyone; the guild respected The Iron Maiden for what she did for other people, so they cheered. Everyone in the guild started to celebrate, except for one person. Natsu walked towards job board (if that's what it's called) to look at some missions he could do.

"S-Rank, S-Rank, S-Rank! There all S-Rank missions, ohhh this one is C-Rank! I guess I can go to this one then" Natsu exclaimed happily as he walked to his destination, along with Happy. The rest of the guild did not even notice that the Dragon Slayer left, since they were too busy partying.

With Natsu…

"Hmmm, this is strange where is the person I was supposed to help?" Natsu mumbled to himself, the pink haired teen looked upwards to talk to Happy.

"Yo Happy! Have you seen anything" Natsu shouted out to the flying blue cat, the reply he got was

"No sir!" Suddenly shadows came behind Natsu, the pink head turned around, he tried to attack them, but failed and fell unconscious. Happy swooped down to help Natsu, however he too fell unconscious.

Back with the guild…

"Hey guys I just realised where are Natsu and Happy?" Ezra questioned, everyone noticed that they won't were.

"Oh, I saw Natsu take a C-Rank mission, look" Nab gave them the request sheet that Natsu looked at. The red head gasped at what she saw, Gray looked at her worriedly

"What is it Ezra?" Ezra had a look that promised pain

"Someone put magic on this to make it look like it was a C-Rank when it's actually S-Rank. It seems someone wants to capture one of us." The Master looked very serious when he heard this, so he said calmly

"Looks like we have to set up a rescue team for Natsu. Ezra, Gray, and Laxus you will be the leader for this team got it? Good, you will go tomorrow." The people whose name was called out nodded their heads, and got prepared for tomorrow.

Somewhere else…

"Where am I?! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Natsu screamed at the guards who were dragging him along somewhere.

"You're really loud you know, shut up!" Shouted one of the guards who were really frustrated, when they finally got there the Dragon Slayer was thrown into a narrow room.

"Oi! Anyone-!" Before he got finished Natsu felt a hand covering his hand, he was about to bite it when he heard a soothing voice.

"Don't worry your safe for now. Try and keep yourself and hidden as possible, so then they don't know you are very valuable. What's your name?" Natsu turned around to see a beautiful girl around Gray's age, with long orange hair curling at the bottom glistening even though it was very dark. Her eyes were light blue, what was special about them was that in them were diamond shapes. She was wearing plain rags, along with the others.

"Names Natsu Dragneel, what's yours" Natsu asked, however the orange head just giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that my childhood friend said the same thing when I first him. I didn't tell you my name did I? My name is Diamond Suzuki"

"Well, nice to meet cha Dia-Chan" Natsu grinned, while Dia's eyes widened a bit before softening, and then she smiled.

**Here are the ages of some of the fairy tail members**

**Natsu, Lisanna: 14**

**Ezra, Gray, Dia: 16**

**I hope you don't mind that I made Natsu and Lisanna younger**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. However I do own the Oc characters **_

_**Chapter Two**_

It's been a few days since Natsu had been captured by those mysterious mages, and met Dia. Natsu feels really comfortable with her, like her has known her for years since she is really kind.

"So how long have you been in this place?" the Dragon slayer asked with his legs crossed on the floor, with Happy next to him sleeping. While Dia frowned.

"I don't know since I have been here for a long time, but I think about three years" Natsu's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"You've been here for that long! If it was me I would have been so bored." Before Dia got to say anything more, a man came and said

"You! orange gaki, come here!" the guard was probably referring to Dia while Natsu growled, kind of scaring the guard , but Dia gave the Dragon slayer a stern look, causing him to stop and look confused. The girl was going to walk towards the guard when she felt a small hand on her ankle. Dia turned around to see a young boy with brown hair, with green eyes.

"Will you come back soon?" he asked, the orange head smiled at him but then frowned thinking 'A child as young as him should not be here, what do they really want with us?' Dia quickly changed her frown into a smile again

"Don't worry about me, I will come back" the brown haired boy quickly brightened up by what she said, and walked back into the small crowd. While Dia was walking away,if one of the guards looked very closely, they would have saw something shining dimly on her wrist.

**'Reinforce, when can we put our plan into action?' **Dia asked telepathically to her sentimental bracelet.

'_**Very soon**_**_ Mistress Diamond, approximately in 45 minutes' _**Reinforce informed.

'**That's good, that way I will be able to tell Natsu-san about our plan after I get my so called "Torture" ' **the six-teen year old girl said to Reinforce.**  
**

'_**Please be careful Mistress Diamond, the others will need you in your best condition so this plan can be a success'**_ Reinforce told her Mistress, Dia cold tell that Reinforce by the tone of her voice.

**'I promise, after all, I still haven't gotten to Fairy Tail' **The orange haired girl re-insured one of her closet friends. Suddenly the guard stopped, then pushed Dia violently.

"Good luck in hell bitch!" The guard said laughing before leaving, Dia could still hear his laughter from the hall. The girl looked at her surroundings, however it was still too dark to see. So instead of using her eyes, Dia started to use her hands, trying to feel around to get a better vision of where she was, Until everything got bright. Showing Dia that it was a Torturing room, with a man in his 30's, with both of hos fists enhanced with magic. 'But it does not feel like magic, it feels... negative like dark magic, but it's not. What is it?' Dia's thoughts was interrupted by the man that was keeping her in the place.

" Hi, my name is Sid and I will be interrogating you. So princess, why don't you tell me the co-ordinates of the where the Doragon no hinoken (sword of Dragon's fire), the Tenmon no Tsurugi (Heaven's Gateway Blade), and the Shingiri no Tachi (Sword that cuts the Gods)" He said as nicely as he could with a smile, but Dia knew that his smile did not reach his eyes. The only response the man got from Dia was her spiting in his face, causing Sid's face to get slimy. This resulting him getting pissed.

"Listen here **_princess_ **you **_will _**tell me the co-ordinates for those swords, or you will be scarred for the rest of you life!" seems like he snapped, but this was not the first time this Dia has seen this happen, therefore she knew what to do in a situation like this... glare into the bottom of his soul. The man felt shivers at the back of his spine. 'Who the hell is this girl? It's like she's not even human' he thought, when Dia glared at Sid it only left one message for him.

Don't Mess With Me...

Sid finally got out of his what Dia would like to say, pansy state, and started to torture her, however he got no screams from her.

Meanwhile with Natsu...

"Oi! Kid over there, how do you know Dia-Chan?" Natsu surprisingly whispered

"My name is not kid, it's Furuda" the young boy from earlier said to the pin- I mean salmon haired boy, sounding a little annoyed. "Yes I know Dia-Nee~, I've only been here for a few months though. She's really nice and cool, and protects us when they try to hurt us too! She sometimes takes our punishments as well if we get in trouble."

'Who does she remind me of?' the Dragon thought, Natsu shook off the thought and started to wake up Happy. "Happy! Wake up!" 'Better use a different direction' "Happy! There is fish everywhere!" Natsu shouted in the exceed's ear, making Happy and in the air.

"What was that for Natsu!" Happy whined at Natsu, causing the guards to look at them.

"Is there a problem gaki's?" the one with the brown hair said threateningly

"Nothing someone just tripped" one of the slaves answered, backing up Natsu and Happy.

"Thanks" The fairy tail mage said

"Just don't do it again"

Back with Dia...

"Seems like the rumours were right about you not screaming in pain huh?" said Sid with a panting Dia in a chair tied up.

**'Reinforce, is it time yet?' **Dia asked mentally

_**'Hai, it is time to put the plan into action Mistress Diamond'** _Was the response Dia got from Reinforce.

"Ok! Lets do this thing!" was shouted by Dia confusing the guard

"What do-!" he never got to finish his sentence, because before he got to blink, Dia did three movements. One, broke the magic metal ropes. Two, got behind him. And three, knocked him out.

"Well now that's done, I better help the others, especially Natsu-San since he does not know what's happening." Dia said 'Better take his weapon just in case' the orange haired thought, she ran out of the room and her eyes widened as she could hear movement coming towards her. 'I need to hide' thought Dia as she jumps in to one of the old dusty closets.

Naruto take a step back when a crack suddenly heard. 'Dammit' cursed Dia ass he stepped on a broken hanger.

"What was that, Yo?" on of the guards asked.

"I don't know Ses" replied the now known as Yo.

Dia, who was in the closet sweat dropped 'who the hell in their right mind would name their child Yo' thought the six-teen year old girl, Dia shook out of this thought,he needs to find a way to save the other slaves. Dia started to concentrate on gathing some energy, suddenly an explosion came from the ceiling above the men, causing a part of the ceiling to fall on them. Of course they were still alive because Dia still sensed there magic flowing through them.

The two guards coughed continuously, 'who had done it?' they both thought

Then another running foot step could be heard, now instead of two guards, there were four. "It seems you got a little trouble here something" said one of the men as Yo and Ses nodded painfully "Well let's help you guys up and go, we can't waste our time down here" said the man he was probably the leader of this group. Once they help them up, the group left.

"Good they are gone" Dia said in relief, she got out of the ran towards where they were keeping the slaves and Natsu as fast as she could.

With Natsu...

"So that's what's happing. I never noticed" said Happy after Natsu explained everything up, while Natsu dead panned at the exceed.

"It's cuz you've haven't been awake since we were knocked out by those people, mages, whatever they were" the Dragon slayer said, staring at his fellow Fairy Tail member.

**BAM!... BAM!... BAM!...**

As soon as that was heard, an explosion came from the double door in front of all them. Causing smoke to spread, some of the slaves started panic. But before they could do anything, the slaves, Natsu and Happy saw a figure.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little distracted by some some guards." said the figure in a sheepish tone, when the smoke cleared, everyone realised that it was Dia.

"Dia-Chan!" Natsu shouted in surprise,while Happy was still confused about what was happing. Dia looked at Natsu and Happy, and smiled and waved.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm going to make sure that each and everyone of you leave this horrid place!" When this was said, everyone excluding Natsu, had hope that they will succeed this time in leaving. "Follow me! I'll show you the way out!" she shouted, running with the slaves, Natsu and Happy to the escape root Reinforce planned were finally outside, however they were greeted with a small army of men with weapons.

"You think you can rebel? I thought you would have already learnt from the last time you tried to escape!" The head of the guards shouted to them, the blue eyed girl knew if the slaves got involved, blood will be spilled. So Dia stepped forward and said

"Everyone stand back please" Everyone did what they were ordered to do, except for Natsu. He was going to ask what she was going to do but it was too late before Dia started to chant some words. " Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!" At the last moment, Dia put her right hand in front of her. Suddenly red fire began to sprout out of her hands, going towards their enemy like the fire had a mind of it's own. When the fire was hovering above the army of guards, it formed into a hand. Then the hand of fire touched the men, returning to it's normal state, but now, the fire burned them until they fell unconscious.

When Dia turned around, everyone was looking at her in awe, especially Natsu and Happy. The salmon hair boy ran to Dia and shouted "You never told me that you were a mage! Never mind that, you have to fight me when we finish this!"

"Okay... I don't mind, but right now let's get the slaves out of here" Dia said smiling but inwardly sweat dropping at his personality

" Watch out!" was shouted by one of the slaves, the reason was that one of the guard was still awake, so he through weapon before he fell unconscious. The weapon was heading towards Natsu to fast for him to stop. Natsu closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. The Dragon slayer re-opened his eyes to see that Dia was in front of him, impaled with a arrow in her thigh.

"Dia-Chan why did you do that?!" Natsu shouted in shock

"Does there have to be a reason, besides I have high pain tolerance." Dia asked taking out the arrow slowly, not showing any pain on her face. "Don't worry about me, as I said before, let's get the slaves out of here. Then I can get my wound healed by someone."

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road, Happy, help Dia-Nee-Chan" the 14 year old fairy tail mage said, not realising he adding Nee to Dia's name.

"Why can't you carry her Natsu! I'm tired!" Happy complained and Natsu got a tick mark.

"You just woke up a few minutes ago, can't you help me carry Dia-Nee-Chan for a little while till we get to the boat!"

"Fine..." Happy grumbled, suddenly grew elegant wings out of his back. The exceed went to Dia and lifted her up so she could stand on her good leg, but that did not go well since Dia started to lose conscious.

"Dia-Nee-Chan, huh?" and so the orange head girl fell asleep due to exhaustion

Hours later...

Dia's eye's flutter open rubbing her eyes. "Ah, you're finally awake! I was worried that you wouldn't wake up Dia-Nee-Chan" "Aye" Dia turned around to see a grinning Natsu and a smiling Happy

"Where are we?" Dia asked

"Were on a boat from The Country of Seven, so were near Fiore!" Natsu said happily

"Remember that we are going to be punished Natsu" Happy informed Natsu, causing the Dragon slayer to deflate.

"By who?" Dia asked another question

"Fairy tail's Master Makarov Dreyar aka Jiji!" Natsu said proudly puffing out his chest, Dia giggled, but then stopped in shock.

"Wait both of your are Fairy Tail Mages?" Dia asked curiously while Natsu and Happy nodded.

"Yeah why?" Natsu said confused, Dia started to act a little shy.

"Well, umm I wanted to join Fairy Tail with two of my friends, but then I was captured" Dia said sadly at the last bit.

"Don't worry, Jiji is really nice, so he will let you join" Natsu said confidently

"Aye! Natsu is right for once!" Happy agreed

"Oi! Happy!" Natsu shouted in anger, Dia giggled again through out the whole fight.

'I hope you guys are okay... Gray... Lyon'

**Sorry for not updating for a month! I've been busy with my other story.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Important information!

**Ok everyone, I'm sorry but I'm gonna need to stop my stories for quite a while because yesterday my brother was in a car crash with his friends. And he's really injured, so he won't be coming out of the hospital for a long time.**

**Sorry guys, hope you understand. Bye!**


	4. I'm Back!

**Hey guys! I'm finally back, my brother and his friends are okay and is getting better each day. I will be starting my stories again next week, see you guys later! **

**Bye :)**


End file.
